Judas the wolf (ユダウォルフ)
Name: Judas the wolf Full name: Judas Star Dagger Species: Wolf Gender: Male Occupation: Assassin-in training, Thief, Explorer, Leader of Team Gemini Alias: Ghost, Nova Hobbies: Wood carving, Ex Gear designing and riding, and Free running. Height: 3’1 Ability Type: Speed Power: Lightening Birthdate: August 14 Age: 14 Alignment: neutral Hair Color: White with light green highlights Fur Color: White Eye color: Gold Attire: White hoody with a silver star on the back, black pants, Black and white sneakers, and a black short sword around the back of his waist. Likes: EX Gears, swords, videogames, and people who are loyal to there friends. Dislikes: People who kill just for fun, People who are easily fooled and or tricked Enemies: Varanus the Komodo Dragon Judas dislikes: Knuckles the echidna, Friends: Tyson the Echidna, Eureka the Hedgehog Rival: (Looking) Training motto: Stronger than yesterday. Favorite Food: Sardines, Chocolate, and Frozen Lemonade Least Favorite Food: Vanilla Weapon of choice: Short Sword EX Gear: A board that Judas made called Black Star. Judas’s Black Sword: Judas found his black short sword wile exploring in an ancient Mobius tome. He found it thanks to his ability to sense sources of electromagnetic energy. It was well hidden for some unknown reason. The room where the black sword was hidden had writing on the walls. Unfortunately the writing was heavily warned down by some unknown force to the point that it wasn’t readable. The short sword was light but a little tip heavy. He learned that it was highly conductive and it could store electricity. If it wasn’t for his lightning powers he would have been shocked to death. It was clear that this sword has more secret. Judas’s first Beam Katana: The Kuru I is a retractable, long sword beam katana model designed by Eureka. When activated the blade appears as a cylindrical bar, though sometimes it can be made into a specific shape. When deactivated, a beam katana appears as a metallic hilt, with or without an ignition button. The Kuru I '' is also contain a guide bar in its design. The brute design of the beam katana is enough to cause devastating force, let alone the emitted beam which runs along its entire blade. Its name implies this is a prototype Sword Style: Judas has a unique reverse grip sword style he calls Sakashinsaseru Kuru (meaning Reverse wind) and a twin sword fighting style called Krabi Krabong. Martial Arts: Muay Thai, Krav Maga, Jeet Kune Do Hidden Skills/Ability: Hidden Skills/Ability is basically skills that Judas keeps to himself. No other character would know unless he tells them. Judas can use his Focus to mentally slowdown his foes to increasing his accuracy in crucial moments. His sense of smell is very powerful. He can smell the individual ingredients (and any poison) in a dish. He can also track people whose sent ben washed away by rain. Judas can hear and send radio waves meaning he can listen in on other Assassin’s broadband and music stations, as well as tapping into the phone lines so he can make calls. He can use passive electrolocation to senses anyone’s weak bioelectric fields generated to locate them. These electric fields are generated by all animals due to the activity of their nerves and muscles. Lightning Ability: Judas can sense sources of electromagnetic energy or objects that can be affected by it such as underground water pipes. He can magnetize and demagnetize metals. Judas can generate an Electromagnetic field just like the earth and the sun generate their own Electromagnetic fields. Judas can also create barriers and shields that he can use to block, repel, hold back attacks and defend himself in battle. Judas can cause objects to fly (metal is the easiest material to manipulate and wood is the most difficult). He can charge devices, drain devices and project his electricity in a variety of controlled ways. Electromagnetic Light Displays that Judas can shoot into the sky in the forms of pictures and words. With more power behind it, Static can make these into Electromagnetic Nets and/or Cage. Judas can fire Bursts of electromagnetic energy from his hands for uses like electrifying objects, administering large scale "Static Clings", generating shields and barriers. Judas can generate electricity from his body and administer it in a range of different attacks and uses. Judas can concentrate electromagnetic energy compressed into a large ball and thrown at targets; an offensive maneuver in a combat situation. Necro Wave: (Only in Black Nova form) Judas jumps into the air and begins spinning rapidly, shooting arcs of Black Lightening from his body and damaging multiple enemies within a large range. Alternate Forms: Neo Star: This happens when Judas taps into the dark powers hidden inside of Judas’s black sword. His fur turns grey while black lightening surrounds his body. In this form his speed and lighting powers become double than normal. The black lightning surrounding Judas has a special healing power that works only on Judas but it’s like poisonous to everyone else. If anyone was hit by this black lightning they’ll find out that their wounds will heal more slowly. Judas can only maintain this form for 11 seconds (longer if he held an item of power like the chaos emerald). Black Nova: (Requires all of the seven chaos emeralds.) This happens when Judas taps into the full dark powers hidden inside of Judas’s black sword. He transforms into a werewolf, his fur turns jet-black with white highlights. In this form he can move as fast as lightning (that’s about 3,700 miles per second). The black lightning surrounding Judas has a special healing power that works only on Judas but it’s like poisonous to everyone else. If anyone was hit by this black lightning they’ll find out that their wounds will heal more slowly. In this form Judas gain a new devastating attack called Necro Wave. Weakness: Normally Judas can keep himself insulated around water when he is not using his powers. When he gets wet the water drains the electrical energy from his body leaving him feeling weak. Theme Song: Ghost of me by My Chemical Romance (MCR) Personality: Judas has a rather large ego and very arrogant. Although it is hard to tell through his arrogance, he does genuinely care for his friends. He always arrives to his friends' aid if they are in danger, seeing himself as a protector of the people whom he classes as weaker than himself. It shows that he views the safety of his friends as a priority. However, he will also take his friends' wishes into account, and will step back and allow them to fight alone if they want to. He also has a determination that knows no bounds. He constantly trains to become stronger, and is dedicated on his goals, putting all of his effort in everything he does. He prefers to go his own way. He also has a very positive and upbeat temperament often laughing and smiling even in the glummest of situations. His cheerful demeanor can sometimes act as a support to others when they are down. Back Story: (An epic story can’t be rushed) Judas’s Targets: Judas doesn’t belong to any organization yet so what better way to get notice than killing of a few bad guys (he sees this as doing a public service.) They are Dr. Robotnic, Sira the Serval, Raven The Ravanger, and Ana the Rabbit Quotes: “No use no juice.” “That’s a shocker.” “Like lightning.” “No one’s a bigger star than me.” “I’ll go easy on you sense I’m the bigger man.” “I won’t let anyone defeat me!” “If you hurt my friends I’ll kill you!” “You will die by my hands!” ''Character By Onup147 Category:Wolf Category:Assassin Category:Theif Category:Male Category:Fly type characters Category:Explorer Category:Lightning powers Category:Speed type characters Category:Fly Type Characters Category:Neutral Category:Wolves Category:Armed with a sword Category:Agility Type Characters Category:Characters with Lightning Powers Category:Teenager Category:Werewolf Category:WereWolf Category:Characters with Super Forms Category:Onup147 Category:Team Gemini